Danny Dingo
The eldest of the four Dingo siblings, Danny was Greenpatch’s resident trouble-maker for a while. A bit of a spiv, he always wears sunglasses and always has a new scheme on the boil. He thinks he is very intelligent and very cool. Danny has 3 other siblings; Daisy Dingo , Meatball Dingo, and Shifty Dingo. Danny is also the second-in command of the E.V.I.L Troop(the main enemy of the S.A.F.T Squad) in The S.A.F.T Squad Adventures Series. He was originally the leader of this group, until the GFTC Wolf took over as leader. Personality Being Greenpatch's resident con man, Danny acted with a suave, charismatic demeanor which usually helped him pull off his scams. But he also tended to be a bully and a jerk, making him more of an antagonist towards Blinky and the gang. On some occasions, he deliberately antagonized the child protagonists of the series to accomplish some goal, such as in "Blinky and the Monster" where he, along with Meatball, attempted to fake a monster sighting at the local lake in order to win a bet and force Blinky and his friends to pay for a restaurant meal (after forcing them to pay a bill they skipped out on, of course). Even his siblings weren't safe. Danny often mocked and criticized Daisy though she would also take potshots back at him. Meatball was often the butt of abuse as Danny would task his brother with all the heavy work, such as the monster sighting scheme. Shifty, who was generally a good kid and wanted to get on good terms with Blinky and the others, would still try to impress his big brother by attempting to be as helpful and, in some cases, as much of a jerk as Danny was. Despite this, Danny still tended to mistreat Shifty, such as tugging on his ears for information and often belittling Shifty as being "useless" whenever his little brother tried to help (an act Daisy also partook in as well). This was seen to still happen in the second season when the entire Dingo family reformed and Shifty became a friend and member of Blinky's group. He forced his younger brother to work on a machine making shampoo while he "oversaw" everything, overworking Shifty until his plot was foiled by Blinky and co. Overall, Danny was often inconsiderate of other people in his various pursuits of money. That said, he was not above cheating and using underhanded methods to gain wealth. He once even told Shifty that it was essentially a dingo's "right" to take whatever they please when Shifty was against stealing. He was also incredibly lazy, commonly seen lounging in a hammock at the Dingo residence or site of his latest scheme and usually while he got others to do the work for him. He also was rather formidable when angered. In the events of "Blinky Bill Finds Marcia Mouse", Blinky had staged Danny as a wanted criminal in order to win a newspaper photo contest. Naturally, Danny wanted to catch and kill Blinky until he was swayed into searching for Marcia, one of Blinky's friends who had run away in the episode to get the reward. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dingoes Category:Yoram Gross Characters Category:Canidae Category:Males Category:Enemies of Justin Puppy Category:E.V.I.L Troop Members